


A Better Shot

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: And finds a better use for it, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing, Tom loves your filthy mouth, slightly Dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're filming the shoot for Tom's Total Film award when your mouth gets you in a little trouble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> The inspiration for this fic was from the following Tumblr post: http://marahiddlesgd.tumblr.com/post/104554740517/cuddlesthehiddles-bitchycursedandbroken
> 
> Someone commented that they wanted a fanfic written about it... so that's what I did. :P
> 
> This is written from the female's point of view, and she's non-descript. Therefore, this can be read as either Tom/Reader or Tom/OFC, whichever you prefer. :)
> 
> Happy reading!

I wasn’t sure why I was even hired for this damn job. It was pointless.

Okay, it wasn’t pointless… I was just very irritated at that moment.

A friend of mine was hired by Total Film to be the photographer for the latest shoots they had to do. Those shoots just happened to be for the winners of the Total Film Hotlist poll.

One of those winners just happened to be Thomas William fucking Hiddleston. And I’d certainly dreamed about fucking Hiddleston.

Ethan knew just how big a fan of Tom’s I was, so when they asked him to bring someone who could use a small video camera to take some footage of the shoot, he sort of told them that I was good with said video camera.

Then he sort of had to spend five hours teaching me how to use said video camera somewhat like a professional would.

Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice my lack of skills with all the hustle and bustle. I was sure my awkward side steps and jumping around while trying to get a clear shot would have caught someone’s attention. But no… all eyes were focused on that fucking gorgeous man leaning on the red wall adjacent to the window with that horrid curtain.

The current target of my cruelest inner thoughts was this twit that Total Film’s crew had brought with them. Mindy, her name was. Miss Mindy kept walking in front of me with a reflector that was bigger than Captain America’s shield. “The angle of the light _must_ be perfect” she kept insisting. Bah.

She finally stood still for a moment after Tom had been handed his Total Film Hotlist sign and was instructed to hold the sign up in front of him at various heights. _Fucking finally_ I mouthed to myself. Unfortunately, I was positioned in a space that was right in between a crew member and some studio equipment. I gave up trying to move and just held the camera as steady as I could while zooming in on Tom and his sign, hoping for a good shot. Man, did he ever look great. I zoomed in further. Shit, was I cutting off the top of his head? Screw it… Ethan was going to be editing everything I recorded, anyway.

After several minutes of Ethan taking shots of Tom posing all different ways in that same spot, the crew pulled a bench in front of the window for Tom to sit on. I took the opportunity to rest my arm while they shuffled things around and decided on all the different poses they wanted Tom to try. Tom moved back behind everyone and checked his phone while he waited.

By the time I ran opening lines in my head and mustered up the courage to go talk to him, Ethan called him back over to sit on the bench. “Fucking hell” I muttered, nobody hearing me, thankfully.

Ethan instructed Tom to sit back and stretch his arms out against the top of the bench. Tom did as he was told, splaying out his long legs as he did so, giving me a much better view of that large package of his that none of his choices of trousers had ever managed to keep hidden well enough.

 _Jesus fucking Christ… God, I wanna fuck him_ I mouthed. That man was going to be the end of me.

I lifted my camera back up to start recording again. I got a clear shot for all of two seconds before Mindy just had to walk in front of me in her stupid floral shirt and with that infernal giant-ass reflector. She was on the left hand side of me this time, but just far enough over that when she held the reflector up, it blocked my good view of Tom’s open legs.

 _Frickin’ twat_ I mouthed, silently seething at her.

Huffing, I adjusted the camera anyway, once again attempting to hold the camera as steadily as I could. I zoomed in farther with my sights set right on Tom’s crotch. There we go… just a little furth— _Damn it all, Mindy, move that fucking reflector out of my way before I shove it up your ass!_ She moved out of the way a bit, so I jumped on the opportunity to zoom in, getting a nice shot of him from his knees up, and— _Oh, fuck wank bugger shitting arse head and hole! Mindy, I swear to god, I will eat your soul for this!_

I almost laughed at myself for that one. Using the same string of curses Bill Nighy did in Love Actually always cheered me up for a while.

When the shoot was finally finished, I turned in the video camera to Ethan and helped him pack up some of his equipment so he could get going faster. I told him I’d buy him a drink later for letting me come to the shoot to see Tom.

Everyone was walking out of the room when I realized I’d forgotten to go get my phone. We all had to set them on a table in the far corner of the room when we got there since the studio didn’t want anyone to be able to take pictures on their own devices. I picked up my phone, put it back in my purse, and turned to leave. I nearly dropped my purse when I was startled by the sight of Tom sitting on that bench, legs still beautifully splayed.

“Bloody hell, Tom! You startled me.” I told him.

He chuckled, but it sounded kind of dark. “Come closer” he insisted.

When I approached him, I saw that the look in his eyes was also kind of dark. That didn’t seem like him. He’d been quite cheerful and patient throughout the whole shoot. “I meant to say hello to you earlier, but I didn’t get a chance.” I admitted.

“I noticed.” Tom said, eyeing me up and down. “I was watching you the entire time. The mouth you have on you” he said, a dark smirk forming.

I furrowed my brow at him, confused. “But I never said anything.”

“You didn’t have to say anything aloud, darling. I could read it on your lips… every word of it.”

“E-Every… w-word?” I stammered nervously.

“Fucking finally” Tom said, quoting what I’d mouthed to myself earlier. “Frickin’ twat… Move that fucking reflector out of my way…”

“Oh, shit.” I said.

“But I think my favourite one was ‘Jesus fucking Christ, god, I wanna fuck him’… I mean, it’s hard to top Bill Nighy’s line from Love Actually, but you managed to do it.”

I stood there, bewildered, palms sweaty and body shaking nervously. I opened my mouth to reply, but for once, it seemed I was incapable of forming words.

“Put your purse down before you drop it, love.” Tom said.

I did as I was told, putting it down by my feet before it could slip from my sweaty hand. He really was perceptive.

“Good girl. Now come here.”

I stepped closer to him, the feeling of everything suddenly so surreal. I felt like I was a marionette being moved only by the will of my master.

“You’ve got quite the filthy mouth on you, my dear. So many curse words. I think I have a better use for that mouth of yours.” Tom said, hands moving to unbuckle his belt.

My eyes widened and my breathing picked up. This was happening. Holy shit, this was happening.

Tom paused, holding the undone buckle but not yet removing the belt. “Darling, know that I am not forcing you to do this. You said you wanted to fuck me, and it just so happens I want to fuck you as well. I will be controlling you, but you ultimately have control of the situation. Nothing will happen that you don’t want to happen. Do you wish to continue?”

How he managed to be so commanding yet caring at the same time, I will never know.

“Fuck, yes.” I said, smirking.

“I’m glad you said that, love…” Tom said as he removed his belt. “…because I don’t know how I would have hidden my arousal from the public in this state.”

I looked down at his crotch, and holy shit, was that a huge erection. The fabric of his jeans almost looked ready to give from his length straining so hard against it.

“Kneel down in front of me.” Tom commanded. “I want your mouth. I’m going to fill that dirty mouth of yours with my cock, and cleanse that throat with my come.”

I felt wetness nearly gush from my centre as I kneeled before him, settling between his legs. Now that was the perfect shot of his crotch. Why couldn’t I have been filming from this angle before?

“Good girl.” Tom said, pushing his jeans and underwear off his hips, his cock coming quite close to hitting me in the face as it sprung free from its confines.

I took hold of it as I eagerly took the tip into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it.

“No teasing.” Tom said roughly, putting a hand on the back of my head and gently pushing me forward so more of his cock was in my mouth. “Suck” he demanded.

I sucked as I bobbed my head up and down his length, sliding my hand down to cup his smooth balls.

Tom gasped, then sighed in pleasure. “Fuck, that feels good. Oh, you’re such a good girl. More. Take more of it.” His hand pushed my head forward again, but I wasn’t quite ready to take all of him yet. I felt myself beginning to gag, so I reached my free hand up to grab his wrist, stopping him from pushing my head further. I pulled away, coughing.

“I’m sorry. Give me a minute, please.” I choked out as I finished coughing. I took a few deep breaths and tried to relax my throat.

“It’s alright, darling. Take all the time you—Ohhhhh fuck…” Tom moaned, cutting himself off when I took him back into my mouth, sliding him in further than I had before. His hand flew back to my head, but he didn’t try to push me forward again.

I slid my hand between my legs and under my skirt, rubbing my clit through my panties.

“No.” Tom said sternly. “You’ll not come that way. Your release today will be mine and only mine.”

“Fuck…” I whispered, removing my hand from my clit. I put it back between his legs, cupped his balls again, and gently tugged on them as I pressed on his perineum with one of my fingers.

“Shit!” Tom cried out as his hips bucked into me, almost too hard. But I kept my position, relaxing my throat further and taking his entire length into my mouth. Tom grunted and gasped as his hips continued to buck, thrusting his erection into me, the tip hitting the back of my throat.

I began humming around him to help keep my throat open. His thighs tensed, and he began to shudder.

“Oh my god… I love fucking your mouth. I love fucking that filthy mouth of yours. You’re so, so good. Prepare yourself, because in a moment, I’m going to come down that hot throat.”

Oh, but he wasn’t prepared for the finger I slid from his perineum to his back entrance. I didn’t even have to press in; it had him coming hard and shouting his own choice obscenities as his seed streamed steadily down my throat. I began to swallow around him. _Good lord, how many spurts were there going to be?_ I thought, but I managed to take each one without spilling a drop of it from my lips.

I pulled away from Tom when he finished coming, and his head fell back onto the top of the bench as he panted. After his breathing calmed a bit, he gently took my arms and pulled me to stand up with him. I was kissed passionately, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Tom slid his tongue past my lips, surely tasting himself on the inside of my mouth.

“You little vixen, you…” Tom said when he broke the kiss. “Making me come like that. Making me come before I told you I was going to.” He stepped back and eyed me up and down again. “I love how sexy you look, love. That skirt and low-cut top… did you put those on because you knew you were going to see me today?” he asked, smirking mischievously like he already knew the answer.

“Yes, I did. I dressed up so you’d notice me and fuck me into Valhalla.” I answered.

Tom growled and pulled me closer, his renewed erection pressing into my abdomen. How did he get so hard again so quickly? “On the bench, now. Get on your hands and knees” he commanded, stepping aside to allow me to walk forward.

I did as I was told, nearly tripping over my own feet in my haste to follow his instructions. I heard Tom chuckle behind me.

“You follow instructions so well. Such a good girl” he praised as he kneeled behind me on the bench, his jeans and underwear holding tight around his toned thighs. He pushed my skirt up and cupped my sex over my panties. “Oh, these are absolutely soaked, darling.” Tom mused, pulling his hand away. He tugged on them and slid them down my thighs. He tapped one of my knees, so I moved my legs to help him take the garment completely off. After he dropped them on the floor, he put his hand back on my sex, easily sliding two fingers between my wet folds.

“Tooooom…” I moaned at the feeling of those long fingers pressing into me.

“That’s it. Say my name. Say the name of the man who brought you to this state, who caused you to become so wet that your arousal is running down his fingers.”

“Fucking hell, Tom!” I groaned.

“Good girl. I love your dirty mouth.” Tom praised as he moved those fingers around inside me, pressing against my already clenching walls and crooking at the discovery of my g-spot.

“Oh, damn!” I growled out, shuddering as my climax neared quickly. Tom could feel how close I was and pulled his fingers out of me. “Why the fuck did you do that?!” I cried.

“Because the only thing that’s going to make you come is my cock. You’ll orgasm only when I’m buried balls deep inside you, and only when I tell you to.”

“Oh, shi—Ahhhhhh!” I cried out when Tom grabbed my hips and pushed his huge length into me without warning. His thrusts were hard, but shallow and teasing. “Fuck, I need more, Tom! I didn’t get to tease you!”

Tom fisted a hand into my hair and tugged me backward, pulling me up so my back slammed into his firm chest. “The only things I want to hear out of that mouth of yours are my name, screams, and whatever choice words come to you in the throes of our passion. If you want that orgasm, you’ll not question me again.” He then put his lips right up against my ear. “And believe me, you’ll want this orgasm.”

“Fu-hu-hu-huuuuck…” I stammered. Tom chuckled darkly and pushed me back down so I could use my hands for balance again. I clutched onto the arm of the bench, my grip already white-knuckled.

Tom’s hands slid under my shirt and into the cups of my bra as he resumed his shallow, teasing thrusts. I cried out and moved my hips back against his as fingers and thumbs tweaked both of my nipples. After a few moments of that, he gripped my breasts hard, choosing to use them for leverage instead of my hips as he pumped into me as hard as he could.

The sounds I was letting fall from my lips were exactly what he said he wanted to hear: his name, screams, and curses. My walls tightened around him, my orgasm ready to wrack through me, but I managed to refrain from letting it happen.

Tom changed his angle, and pumped into me impossibly harder, his cock slamming into and sliding past my g-spot, going as far as it could go with each of his thrusts. He moaned over and over, adding in some choice words himself.

“Tom! Please! Please!” I cried out, knowing I couldn’t keep my climax at bay much longer.

“You want to come, don’t you? You want that orgasm to tighten your walls around my cock, milking it for all it’s worth, don’t you?”

“Fuck, yes!” I groaned as Tom tweaked my nipples even harder. My hips bucked uncontrollably against his, causing him to slam harder into me.

“Oh god!” he cried, panting loudly. “I’m gonna fucking come! I’m gonna fucking come, so come for me now, right now, because I’m going to ruin you as you clamp down around me! I command you! Come!”

I screamed at the top of my lungs as the best orgasm I’d ever had practically smashed its way through my core, causing my arousal to squirt out past his cock and onto his thighs. With one final thrust that bumped painfully into the end of my passage, Tom shouted with a hoarse voice, his cock jumping as his arousal mixed with mine, filling me up until I was overflowing with it.

After we both held our positions, basking in the afterglow, Tom pulled out and stood up. “Stay right there, darling” he said, running off to the bathroom to grab some tissues. He brought them back out and we cleaned ourselves up and fixed our clothes.

“Tom… Wow. For once, I have no words.” I said when he pulled me into his arms.

“Likewise, darling. I can’t even begin to tell you how amazing that was.” Tom said, kissing my forehead.

“Do you… think we could do this again sometime?” I asked hopefully.

“My publicist wants me to have another shoot done soon. I think I’ll have him hire Ethan to do it, on the condition that he brings you along.” Tom said, smirking.

“Hmm… I don’t know, Tom… I’m not that great with the video camera.” I said teasingly.

“Mindy won’t be there next time.” Tom pointed out.

“In that case, you’ve got yourself a deal.” I said with a grin.

We both laughed as we walked out of the building hand in hand.

“See you from the other side of the cameras, darling.” Tom said with a wink before kissing me goodbye.


End file.
